1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display medium and an image apparatus for displaying image, and more particularly, this invention relates to a rewritable image display medium and an image display apparatus that is usable such as a paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of an information society in recent years, opportunities have been increased more and more to display computerized information as images on a display, and print out the images displayed on the display on print sheets in reading. In such a situation, the display has been required of high visibility of images similar to that of the images printed on the print sheets, easiness of carrying, and capability to use while being folded as is the case of the print sheets. On the contrary, the print sheet has been required to be able to rewrite repeatedly as display, and display even moving images.
To meet such requests, recently, novel media having both advantages of the display and the print sheet, so called electronic display and a paper-like-display have been presented, and technical developments have actively been pursued for their practical applications.
With regard to a technology for realizing the electronic paper or the paper-like-display, various technologies have been studied, for example a technology for displaying images by using a cataphoresis phenomenon, a technology for displaying images by using rotation of colored particles called twist balls, a technology for changing displayed images reversibly by a thermal rewritable type, a technology to which a liquid crystal display type is applied, and a technology for displaying images by moving colored powders in powder fine particles and so on.
However, in all of these technologies, a variety of problems still remain to be solved in terms of manufacturing costs, fast response, stability of displaying, and visibility. Accordingly, electronic paper or a paper-like-display inexpensive and capable of proper displaying has not been realized in the present state.